CLOSE TU YOU - A tu lado
by Stear's Girl
Summary: Cuento de navidad rosa. ¿Qué puede salir de una venta de garaje, un vecino repelente y dos desconocidos que se encuentran en ella? Acompáñenme a descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**CUENTO DE NAVIDAD UNIVERSO ALTERNO** _época actual. _

_"""Gracias a **Sonice** por la idea y la sugerencia"""_

_Historia navideña y rosita nacida gracias a la sugerencia de mi querida Sonice-Sonice. Me dio cosilla hacer golosuras para Navidad, así que el cuentito es muy light, apto para todos los públicos (creo yo)._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, mientras que la canción que da título al song-fic es de The Carpenters. Los párrafos en **negrita** son fragmentos de la canción traducida. La sencilla historia es mía._

_El video está en " www. youtube watch?v=OEtpD5YcjlE" (sin espacios) o tecleando __**Candy and Albert: Close to you (Junto a ti)** en Youtube._

**_Gracias por leer y espero que os guste._**

.-

* * *

.-

Una impoluta sábana blanca con las letras pintadas cuidadosamente por Anthony Brown presidía el improvisado comercio.

"VENTA DE GARAJE SOLIDARIA. A beneficio de los pacientes del área de Pediatría del St Joseph."

Agotadora venta de garaje un sábado de otoño. Por lo menos no ha llovido ni hace tanto viento, aunque las hojas secas de los árboles no dejan de revolotear traviesas por todo el jardín.

_«Pero es por una buena causa: Lo recaudado será donado a la Planta de Pediatría del hospital y comprarán muchos juguetes en Navidad.»_

Como un mantra, la enfermera Candy White se repetía la frase cada que estaba a punto de perder los estribos con algún cliente difícil o directamente gilipollas. Gente que no entiende que las ventas de garaje son algo complicado emocionalmente porque te estás desprendiendo de cosas que fueron parte de tu vida, y revienta que las traten como baratijas sin valor al regatear como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

La venta tiene lugar en la modesta pero acogedora casa donde Candy se crió con sus padres y su hermano Tom, así que prácticamente ha nacido en ella y lo que se está ofertando son artículos que formaron parte de su historia familiar, además sus amigas Patty y Annie, y sus primos Tony, Stear y Archie también han donado objetos de sus casas para ser vendidos.

_-Si le estoy vendiendo súper barato ese taladro, además el dinero es para comprar regalos a los niños hospitalizados..._

_-Pero está bien caro, por favor, señorita... hágame un descuento... al cabo que no es para hacer negocio._

Sólo porque las relajantes notas de _Across The Universe_ estaban sonando desde el estéreo ubicado en la sala, que sino... ese hombre se iba "autopsiado" a su casa. ¿Qué parte de "Venta de Garaje SOLIDARIA" no entendió ese tipo?

_-Bueno, mire, deje llamo a mi hermano y a mi primo, ellos que entienden de herramienta le dirán mejor por qué el precio que tiene ese taladro es el justo._

Finalmente y gracias a que su hermano Tom y su primo Stear explican al potencial cliente las virtudes del taladro, consiguen venderlo a buen precio; e incluso logran que el hombre compre también una caja de herramientas y un juego de llaves inglesas.

Pero las peores son esas señoras tan pagadas de sí mismas, esas nuevas ricas con esos aires de suficiencia y muecas de disgusto mientras examinan con falsa erudición los artículos a la venta... aunque no tengan ni idea de qué son. Como la señora Leagan, su odiosa vecina, que se presentó acompañada por sus detestables hijos Eliza y Neal.

Sarah Leagan se aplicó en agobiar a los Cornwell y a sus novias con peticiones absurdas y comentarios desagradables respecto a los objetos a la venta o respecto a Candy, a quien no soportaba por ser "enemiga" de su hija y a la vez el interés romántico de su hijo. Desde hace unos años son los ricos del barrio y una vulgar enfermera le parece muy poca cosa para su niño que ha estudiado en Harvard.

Eliza se insinuaba todo el tiempo a Tony como si estuviera en una esquina ofertando sus servicios carnales personalísimos, mientras el señorito Neal no paró de acosar a la rubia enfermera con todo tipo de piropos y proposiciones. Desde la época de la secundaria ha ido detrás de ella, siendo siempre rechazado; pero tal vez él cree que ahora que está sola y él tiene un flamante título de Economía por Harvard quizás las cosas le sean favorables.

_-Hey, Candy... ya supe que el actorcete de tercera te dejó por otra._

Si no hablara a gritos, como si trajera un altavoz adosado a la garganta, de Neal podría decirse que tiene una voz agradable. Es ronca y varonil, tal vez sea lo único bueno que tenga pero ni eso usa bien.

_-Dilo más fuerte, Neal, que me parece que no te escucharon en Mozambique._

_-¿Así está mejor, lindura?-_ dice susurrando al oído de Candy.

_-Neal, deja a mi hermana en paz, ¿quieres? A ver, ¿vas a comprar algo o qué, subnormal?_

Tom, como el resto de los allegados a la rubia y ella misma, no soportan a los Leagan.

_-¿Yo? ¿Comprar alguna baratija de estas? ¿Para qué? Tengo cosas mucho mejores en mi casa._

_-Estúpido, esto es una venta solidaria, no una tienda de lujo… si no vas a comprar nada, entonces "a la ver gatitos", cabrón._

Tom chasquea los dedos a la vez que suelta ese juego de palabras obsceno. Quiere que los Leagan se vayan, y que lo hagan cuanto antes.

_-Tom, por favor, aquí anda su familia…_

_-Pues él es quien tendría que respetar y respetarte–_ luego vuelve a mirar a Neal con desprecio y lo apremia.

_-Venga, idiota, si no vas a comprar nada deja de jorobar y vete, nos espantas la clientela._

_-Yo no vengo a comprar, sino a hacer una contribución económica a lo que esté organizando Candy, cuñadito…_

El repulsivo joven parece que quiere comprarse una nariz rota a puñetazo limpio cortesía de Thomas White, porque mira de arriba abajo a la enfermera sin disimular su lujuria y eso hace que la sangre de Tom hierva. Si no es porque sus primos Tony, Stear y Archie lo detienen, Neal seguramente se habría ido hecho un Cristo al regazo de su pedante mamita.

Annie y Patty intervienen para aligerar la tensión.

_-Bien, Neal, te agradecemos tu generosidad. ¿Cuánto piensas donar? Te podemos extender un recibo deducible de impuestos-_ Patty explica sin asomo de emoción.

_-No hace falta, no necesito más recibo que una sonrisa de mi Damita de Establo._

Ay, ese maldito apodo. El muy imbécil de Neal lleva unos quince años llamándola así sólo porque una vez, a los cinco o seis años, a Candy le dio por tener unos patitos en su casa y jugar con ellos vestida con el disfraz de vaquerita que sus padres le compraron. Por más que le dice que le disgusta ese mote, el tonto de Neal insiste.

_-Está bien, Neal. Te sonrío, pero por favor deja de llamarme con ese apodo. Ya sabes que no me gusta._

El señoritingo extiende a Patty un cheque y sonríe triunfal.

_-Perfecto, preciosa. Ahora, para que les firme el cheque, necesito la factura. Y dicha factura es un besito tuyo…_

_-Ni en sueños, anormal._

_-Ca… Candy… es un cheque de mil dólares-_ Patty informa a su amiga el monto del cheque de Neal. Es una cifra respetable, casi la mitad de lo que han recaudado en todo el día.

_-Oh, por Dios… eso es muchísimo dinero._

La rubia se lo piensa unos instantes y decide que por una vez debe dejar su asco de lado.

_-Stear, muchachos, llévense a Tom, por favor._

_-¿No me digas que piensas seguirle el juego a este estúpido?_

_-Sí, Tom. Sólo por esta vez. Recuerda que es por mis niños. Por favor, compórtate._

Tom voltea a ver a Neal y le hace una advertencia.

_-Escúchame bien, bastardo: como le hagas daño a mi hermana me va a dar igual que anden aquí tu mamá y tu hermana, te llevarás tus dientes en un frasco. ¿Entendido?_

En cuanto sus primos se llevan a su hermano, Candy apremia a Neal a que se cobre lo que pidió, y el joven no pierde el tiempo. La toma en sus brazos y la besa con pasión. Para nadie queda duda de que llevaba años deseándolo. Y maldito fuera, besaba muy bien. A Candy le gustó tanto el beso, que por poco se olvida la clase de sabandija que se lo estaba dando. Finalmente, ella rompe el beso, y Neal sin soltarla le dice suavemente:

_-Si quieres otro cheque incluso por más valor, ya sabes… imagínate cuántas cosas podrías hacer en el hospital con veinte o treinta mil dólares. Son tuyos, sólo tienes que acompañarme a mi apartamento del centro. Mi teléfono privado está escrito en el dorso del cheque. Llámame cuando quieras, preciosa._

_-Vete a la mierda, Neal. No soy ninguna furcia._

_-No quise decir eso, en serio. Sólo te propongo que aceptes salir conmigo y puedas comprobar la fabulosa vida que podría darte, además tendrías todo el dinero que quieras para tus cosas y tus obras de caridad. Piénsatelo, por favor._

_-¿Ya acabaste? Bien, entonces mi respuesta es NO… pero gracias por tu donativo. Los niños del hospital te estarán muy agradecidos._

Los Leagan se marchan sin comprar nada, pero con la contribución de Neal hecha y con algunos artículos sin pagar en el gran bolso de Louis Vuitton que lleva la presumida –y cleptómana- de Eliza. Qué familia.

_-Ya pasó, amiguita…_

_-Claro, Annie, como a ti no te dieron el beso._

_-Pues no parecía que sufrieras mucho..._

_-Bueno, vayan por los muchachos, son casi las ocho de la noche y será mejor que recojamos. Hemos obtenido una buena cantidad y eso es lo que importa._

Ufff... al menos la venta está a punto de finalizar, y la mayoría de los objetos ofrecidos por Candy y sus familiares del grupo de voluntariado se han vendido muy bien. Los jóvenes están contentos porque con la cifra anunciada por Patty saben que habrá una buena cantidad de juguetes para regalar a los niños hospitalizados y eso pone muy feliz a la rubia enfermera.

Empezaban a recoger los objetos sobrantes para luego irse a cenar todos juntos cuando un joven llega de improviso y se pone a examinar algunos artículos con cierto interés. Candy acude a la mesa donde está un hombre rubio mirando los objetos ahí expuestos. Algo le dice que va a comprar.

_-Perdona, ¿a cuánto vendes este CD?_

Oh, Dios. No es cualquier cd, es EL CD, aquel recopilatorio titulado"Love Greatest Hits" que Terry le había regalado hace tanto tiempo y que adoraban escuchar juntos. ¿Quién lo habrá sacado a la venta? ¿Habrá sido un accidente o más bien una poco discreta sugerencia de sus amigos para que de una buena vez lo supere? Al fin que ya han pasado más de seis meses de aquello.

,.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_-Sí Candy, él te dejó por otra y por donde lo veas es una putada, pero ocurre todos los días, Gatita; y ese bastardo no se merece que llores por él. Aun así, mañana iré a partirle su maldita cara de niño bonito..._

_-Hermano, cálmate, estás asustando a Annie y lo que menos necesita Candy son más problemas..._

_-Entonces ni se te ocurra tratar de animarla con alguno de tus experimentos, Stear._

_-¿Ya estamos, ya estamos? Algún día mis inventos me harán millonario, Archie._

_-Puede ser, pero mientras tanto dedícate a terminar tu maldita carrera de ingeniería sin lisiarte o lisiar a otros con tus experimentos-_ convino Anthony.

Candy sonríe con ternura a sus primos. Ellos a su manera simplemente tratan de animarla porque desde niños le han dicho que son sus tres paladines y que siempre la protegerían junto con Thomas. Y lo han cumplido.

_-No se preocupen por mí,muchachos. Saldré de ésta. No es el fin del mundo._

_-No nos pidas eso, prima… y espera a que Tom vuelva de arrear el ganado del señor Stevens porque seguro querrá convertir al inglesito de las narices en cabestro._

_-Creo que sí, que lo caparía sin anestesia, Anthony, en serio-_ pensó en voz alta Stear, siempre torpe para las relaciones sociales.

A pesar de que ella intente tranquilizar a sus familiares y amigos conque no será el fin del mundo, para ella ha perdido totalmente el color.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

,-

* * *

Ella no deja de mirar el disco que el joven sostiene en su mano.

_-Oh, lo siento... pero ese disco no se vende, se habrá colado por accidente. De verdad discúlpame, pero mira, tenemos un montón de objetos más a la venta y estoy segura de que algo querrás llevarte._

_«Sí, te llevaría a ti, pequeña»_ pensó el rubio. La había visto desde hacía un rato desde la ventana del apartamento de su ex compañero de estudios George Johnson, aunque era demasiado tímido para acercarse así nada más, pero ver que ya estaban recogiendo y notar el desagrado de la chica ante los requiebros y el posterior beso de aquel detestable moreno –Neal- le dieron el valor que necesitaba para bajar y marcar territorio.

Un momento… ¿marcar territorio? ¿Desde cuándo esa rubia desconocida es algo suyo?

_«Pues aun no, pero al tiempo…»_ se dijo Albert a sí mismo.

De hecho, en la mañana George ya había pasado por la venta de garaje, saludado a su apreciada vecina Candy, y adquirido algunos objetos para apoyarla causa. Cuando volvió al apartamento encontró a Albert muy atento a la ventana de ese tercer piso, observando la coqueta casita de enfrente donde ocurría la venta de caridad.

Candy alzó la cabeza y casi se infarta con el monumento a la belleza humana que tenía ante sus ojos. Ya había notado que era un joven rubio, alto y atlético, eso se veía a kilómetros. Pero de cerca, lo más atractivo eran sus hermosos ojos azules que inspiraban confianza y sensualidad. Eran el marco perfecto a una cara hermosa y varonil de nariz recta, mentón bellamente cincelado y labios apetitosos. Le ha quitado el aliento, ¿será un modelo de pasarela?

_-Bueno, no pasa nada. Iré a rebuscar entre los objetos, me llevaré algo más, quiero ayudar a cualquiera que sea la causa... Mira, aquí te dejo el cd._

_-Está bien, qué demonios… te vendo el disco. Si lo has visto y te gustó, yo te lo vendo encantada._

_-¿Cuánto quieres por él?_

_-Mmmm… déjame pensar… ¡Un dólar!_

En el rostro de Candy se dibujó un gracioso mohín aniñado que encantó al apuesto desconocido.

_-Trato hecho. Y me interesa también esa camiseta blanca con el logo de la ¿Clínica Feliz?_

_-Oh, no creo que te quede, era mía, y como quepas en ella entonces ya puedo ir buscando una rama de árbol dónde ahorcarme…_

_-Jajajajajajajaja… eres muy graciosa… ¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Candice White, encantada._

_-Albert Andrew, el placer es mío. No vivo aquí, sino en otro rumbo de Chicago. Vine a visitar a mi amigo Johnson._

_-¿George? ¿Mi vecino de enfrente? Es un joven muy agradable._

_-Sí, es un buen tipo. Es mi mejor amigo desde la universidad. Pero dime, ¿qué es eso de "Clínica Feliz"? Es que me ha hecho gracia el nombre. ¿Es una clínica de cirugía plástica?_

_-Pues verás, es la planta de pediatría del hospital St Joseph. Yo trabajo ahí como enfermera, y le pusimos así porque para los niños es más fácil de aceptar su estancia en ella. Hemos pintado el área de juegos, compramos sábanas para mis pequeños de sus personajes favoritos y mis primos aquí presentes hacen de payasos cada semana para animarlos._

Las amigas de Candy contemplan complacidas la escena a una distancia prudencial. Parece que alguien por fin está haciendo que los hermosos ojos verdes de la rubia brillen de nuevo. Esto promete.

_-Comprendo… es una idea genial de tu parte y habla muy bien de ti. ¿Sabes? Hace muchos años estuve internado unos días por apendicitis y seguramente habría estado mejor un ala de pediatría tan acogedora._

Imaginar a ese apuesto caballero como un tierno angelito rubio y sonrojado por la enfermad temporal hizo sonreír a la rubia pecosa.

_-Como el hospital de St Joseph es público, la mayoría de las familias no tienen dinero para comprarles regalos a los niños por Navidad, y bueno… pues se me ocurrió hacer esta venta de garaje solidaria para recaudar fondos y comprarles juguetes a mis pacientitos._

_-Entonces con más razón compraré esa camiseta. Será como un souvenir que me lleve a mi casa en recuerdo de las buenas acciones que se hacen aquí en Chicago._

Candy juraría que las avecillas que se están recogiendo ante la inminente llegada de la noche estaban saludando a Albert al pasar por encima de ellos. No le extraña, seguro que ellas también habrán notado la indiscutible belleza del rubio.

**¿Por qué las aves de repente aparecen**  
**Cada vez que estás cerca?**  
**Como yo, ellas quieren estar**  
**Junto a ti.**

_-Bueno, sería una gran ayuda a la causa y te lo agradeceremos mucho. Mira, aquí hay montones de cosas que podrían ayudarte a decorar tu casa. Échales un vistazo y pregunta con confianza cualquier duda que tengas, ¿ok?_

La rubia apenas se daba la vuelta para volver a su faena de limpieza cuando escuchó la aterciopelada voz de Albert.

_-La verdad es que ya elegí los objetos que quiero. Veo que están recogiendo todo. Antes de venir a comprar me he tomado el atrevimiento de llamar a la pizzería y pedir para todos, espero que no te moleste. Pensé que estarían agotados y sin cena lista. _

_-¿Que si me molesta? ¡En absoluto! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Querrás cenar con nosotros?_

Los azules ojos de Albert dejan relucir la emoción de su dueño.

_-Será un placer, Candy… por cierto, ¿dónde pago las cosas que he escogido? ¿Aceptas cheques?_

_-Sí, a partir de diez dólares. Deja veo lo que te llevas… a ver… la camiseta, el cd, un juego de Operando y, ¿el termo y la fiambrera de Rainbow Brite?_

Eran todos artículos que habían pertenecido a ella y que le había costado mucho sacarlos a la venta porque eran objetos muy apreciados. Eso la enterneció. ¿Sabrá él de quién habían sido esos artículos?

_-Está bien, Albert: son diecisiete dólares con setenta y cinco centavos. Puedes pagarnos con cheque, aunque no debería cobrarte si nos estás invitando la cena._

_-No digas eso, Princesa… yo les invito con mucho gusto. ¿A nombre de quien va el cheque?_

_«¿La he llamado Princesa? Jo-der...» _

_«¿Me ha llamado Princesa? Jo-der...»_

Se quedaron mirándose uno al otro durante unos segundos. Desconcertados y fascinados. Luego Albert sacó su chequera y una bonita pluma para empezar a llenar el título de valor monetario.

_-Ehhh… A mi nombre: Candice White._

_-Aquí lo tienes entonces._

La chica mira la cifra anotada en el cheque y por poco se desmaya.

_-¡DIOS MÍO… Thomas, muchachos!_

_-¿Qué pasa, hermanita? ¿Este señor te está molestando?_

_-Qué va, Tom, mira el cheque que nos ha donado… ¡por CINCO MIL DÓLARES! Bueno, en realidad lo hizo por cinco mil diecisiete dólares con setenta y cinco centavos. ¿No es genial?_

Pero para el hermano de Candy no suena tan divertido. De hecho, empieza a ponerse alerta con Albert. ¿Qué intenciones tendrá ese desconocido?

.-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**,.**

* * *

**,.**

**Como es un cuento de Navidad quise hacerlo rosa, light... espero sus comentarios, como siempre, me encantará leerlos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí va la segunda y última parte del cuento rosa de Navidad. No es exactamente el estilo que manejo, pero la canción no se presta para golosuras, jajajaja... Por lo tanto, espero que me sea perdonada la torpeza a la hora de contar la historia.**

**,.**

* * *

,-

La chica mira la cifra anotada en el cheque y casi se desmaya.

_-¡DIOS MÍO… Thomas, muchachos!_

_-¿Qué pasa, hermanita? ¿Este señor te está molestando?_

_-Qué va, Tom, mira el cheque que nos ha donado… ¡por CINCO MIL DÓLARES! Bueno, en realidad lo hizo por cinco mil diecisiete dólares con setenta y cinco centavos. ¿No es genial?_

Pero para el hermano de Candy no suena tan divertido. De hecho, empieza a ponerse alerta con Albert. ¿Qué intenciones tendrá ese desconocido?

o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o

_-A ver, amigo… ¿Albert? Espero que esto no sea una broma ni vaya con segundas intenciones. Mi hermana no va a andar besuqueando a cualquier mequetrefe que le extienda un cheque sólo porque quiere alegrar la navidad a esos pobres niños._

Albert se envaró y mirando a Tom a los ojos, pero sin intimidarlo, respondió con firmeza y respeto.

_-De ninguna manera, ¿Tom? Yo no espero más a cambio que participar en su proyecto solidario. No soy tan rastrero como el tipejo de hace rato. _

Oh, Señor… así que Albert vio la escenita de Neal desde el apartamento de George…

Si se pudiera morir de vergüenza ya habrían llamado al forense para certificar la defunción de Candy. Los colores subieron veloces a sus mejillas, y eso no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, quien la comparó con una apetitosa fresa recién cortada y lista para saborear despacio.

Providencialmente, George Johnson, amigo en común de Albert, Candy y los allegados a ésta, apareció de repente con una bolsa con víveres recién adquiridos en el pequeño supermercado de barrio que había en la esquina de la Calle Magnolia.

_-¿Así que aquí andabas, Albert? ¡Podías haberme avisado! Cuando colgué la llamada y me iba a la tienda pensé que te habías marchado de mi apartamento sin despedirte... Hola de nuevo Candy, hola Tom, ¿cómo ha ido la venta de garaje?_

_-Hola, George, ¿cómo te va? ¿Dices que este señor es tu amigo?-_ Tom sigue a la defensiva.

_-Sí, y además de mi amigo, es una excelente persona, Thomas. Lo conozco desde hace unos diez años: compartimos habitación en la universidad, e incluso ahora estoy saliendo con su preciosa hermana. Se quedará unos días en mi casa esperando a que Rosemary vuelva de Nueva York a pasar las navidades todos juntos._

_-¿Entonces eres hermano de Rosie?-_ Candy sonrió complacida a Albert. Johnson les había presentado hace tiempo a su chica, y a todos les pareció una dama muy gentil. Además, efectivamente era muy hermosa... pero no tanto como el hermano.

«_Qué lanzada vas, Candy... pero es que definitivamente sí, está guapísimo el condenadote_»

Tom bajó la guardia porque George era un hombre decente, eran vecinos de mucho tiempo y los padres de ambos fueron buenos amigos desde unos veinte años atrás. Invitaron también a Johnson a cenar, y pasaron todos juntos un rato muy agradable comentando anécdotas escolares y familiares. Los White y su familia ya conocían a George y su carácter afable, pero Albert también causó una excelente impresión por sus buenos modales, sentido del humor y empatía.

Albert quedó gratamente sorprendido con el aspecto interior de la casita donde vivían Tom y Candy. Repleta de entrañables retratos familiares, manteles tejidos, adornos de cerámica, esa clase de objetos que parecen decirte: "Hey, esto es un hogar, no una simple vivienda".

Cuando ya iban en el postre -un delicioso cheese cake preparado por Patty- Johnson sacó el tema de Neal en la venta de garaje.

_-No puedo creer que hayas permitido que el asqueroso de Neal Leagan te besara, Candy. Yo ni por cien mil dólares lo haría..._

_-Bueno, George, no pienses que fue plato de buen gusto. A nadie le gusta ser besado por alguien que recuerde al cuero acartonado, jajajaja..._

Lo dice por la piel excesiva y artificialmente bronceada de Neal, preferencia que comparte con su madre. Cualquiera diría que cada noche duerme en una cabina de autobronceado. Nada que ver con Albert, realmente parece un hermoso ángel de la guarda sacado de alguna de esas preciosas estampitas religiosas que Candy aun conserva en su habitación.

_-Ya lo creo, el tarado de Neal se ve ridículo con ese bronceado tan exagerado... Se cree un latin lover, pero en realidad luce patético y repulsivo-_ Tom sigue calentito por el coraje de saber que esa escoria ha besado a su hermana.

_-El otro día Candy dijo que los Leagan deberían patentar sus tonos de bronceado en Pantone[1], pero en la gama de rojos... Yo creo que cuando esté viejo podrá trabajar de doble del diseñador Valentino-_ comentó Archie con sorna.

_-¿Un nuevo tono Pantone? Qué bárbara Candy, jajajajajaja...-_ George rió de buena gana. Tampoco soportaba a los Leagan.

_-Como lo vi de lejos desde la ventana, al principio creí que ese individuo tenía alguna clase de padecimiento hepático, tipo ictericia[2], pero ya fijándose bien y con lo que ustedes me han contado, concluyo que lo único que tiene es un poco, o más bien un mucho, de tontería-_ Albert comentó esto con un deje de celos que no pudo disimular. En su mente aun le carcomía el magnífico beso que Neal le dio a Candy.

_-Jajajajaja... ¿Le sabes algo a ese imbécil o sólo hablas al tanteo, Albert?-_ Anthony se dio cuenta del disgusto del joven Andrew y le hizo gracia.

_-¿Ya oíste, Candy? Albert dijo lo mismo que tú el otro día, lo de la ictericia..._- comentó Patty.

La respuesta de Albert fue un calco de lo que Candy solía contestar a sus primos sobre esas preguntas.

_-Es que cuando trabajas en el área de la salud tiendes a relacionar todo con temas médicos..._

_-¿Pues a qué te dedicas, Albert?-_ preguntó con curiosidad Stear, a sabiendas de que aunque lo ansiara saber, su prima Candy jamás se atrevería a plantear esa duda al apuesto rubio.

_-Soy médico..._

Lacónica respuesta que George se apresuró a completar, conociendo la timidez y modestia de Albert.

_-Y de los mejores... Tiene dos posgrados y está haciendo investigación en medicina regenerativa, células madre y todo eso que sirve para hallar métodos o medicamentos que curen enfermedades como el cáncer-_ añadió el moreno con sincera admiración.

_-Sí. Johnson... te lo dijo mi hermana, ¿verdad?-_ Al rubio no le gustaba alardear de sus logros. Por eso seguía trabajando discretamente en la investigación científica en Stanford en vez de aceptar dar clases o conferencias por medio mundo.

_-Me lo ha dicho unas quinientas veces, Andrew. A veces me dan ganas de tirar mi título de empresariales y estudiar medicina, a ver si así me quiere más Rosemary-_ contestó un divertido George.

_-Oh, pues nuestra querida Candy es enfermera, ¡y de las buenas!_

_-Basta, Annie, me vas a sonrojar. Además, no hay punto de comparación. Yo medico y cuido niños mientras Albert investiga en un gran laboratorio para encontrar métodos que puedan curarlos._

El doctor Andrew hizo un comentario que le salió más sentido de lo que quería, porque estaba mirando a los ojos a la rubia.

_-Sí, pero si no hubiera enfermeras tan dulces y dedicadas como tú, nuestro trabajo no tendría el mismo efecto._

_«Joder, ¿te estás escuchando, doctor William Albert Andrew? Vas a causarle un coma diabético a esta pobre gente, pedazo de animal empalagoso...»_ el médico se reprendió a sí mismo mentalmente a la vez que daba una rápida mirada asesina a George porque el moreno soltó una sonrisa burlona.

Para su fortuna, el teléfono fijo de la casa empezó a sonar, lo que rompió la tensión que había entre Albert y Candy. Tom fue a contestar el aparato.

_-¿Sí? ¿Mary White, eres tú? ¿Que cómo fue la venta? Pregúntale a tu hija, a mí podrías preguntarme cómo estoy, jajajaja... todas las mujeres son iguales de chismosillas. Sí mamá, estoy comiendo bien, yo también te quiero. Te saludan tus sobrinos..._

La rubia regaló una luminosa sonrisa a los presentes a la vez que preguntaba a su hermano sobre la persona al otro lado del aparato y corría hacia él.

_-¿Es mamá, Tommy? ¡Voy para allá! Oh, lo siento, chicos... hace dos meses que no voy al pueblo y extraño mucho a mis padres... _-coge el auricular-_ ¿Hola, mamá? Sí, fue muy bien, juntamos bastante... ¡vamos a comprar juguetes para todos!_

Albert estaba absolutamente perdido mirando a la hermosa rubia ojiverde hablando por teléfono con sus padres. La vio tan linda gesticulando, sonriendo, acariciando con ternura un retrato familiar que había al lado del teléfono, jugando a pelear con Tom, que seguía al lado suyo participando en la llamada... Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que George y los primos de Candy lo observaban con curiosidad.

_-Bueno, mami, para que veas que los Leagan no son tan malos, Neal nos donó mil dólares..._

_-Es cierto, ¡Pero dile a cambio de qué! Mamá, ese mazacote con ojos besó a Candy, si no, no le firmaba el cheque. Maldita rata de alcantarilla, si no me sujetan mis primos, yo le habría partido la jeta a ese idiota..._

_-Bueno, pero también recibimos un donativo muy generoso de un amigo de George. ¡Podremos comprar regalos para todos, mamá! ¡Estoy muy emocionada!_

Tras conversar un par de minutos más con su madre y hacerle llegar los saludos de sus sobrinos, Tom y Candy se despiden de ella y cuelgan el teléfono para volver con sus invitados.

_-Candy, si Tom no te puede acompañar mañana, yo te puedo llevar en mi coche al banco a depositar los cheques. No debes ir sola, podría ser peligroso. Paso por ti como a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Gracias, Stear, sí que me harías un gran favor. Tom anda en el turno de día y ya sabes que los bancos cierran temprano._

_-¿A qué te dedicas, Tom?_

_-Trabajo como supervisor en una empresa de lácteos, Albert. Pero lo que más me gusta es andar con el ganado por el campo, de vaquero, aunque eso sólo lo hago dos veces al año. El resto del tiempo estoy encerrado en la planta controlando la calidad de la leche que nos envían de las granjas._

_-Sí, Tom sería feliz viviendo dentro de una película de John Wayne- Archie, ese socarrón..._

_-¿Y tú dónde, catrín del demonio? ¿En Zoolander o en El Diablo Viste de Prada?_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_ la carcajada es general.

_-Bueno, chicos, creo que el doctor Andrew y yo deberíamos marcharnos para que se vayan a descansar temprano. Pero antes les ayudaremos a recoger. _

La rubia agradeció a George, pero no tanto por la ayuda, sino por darle la oportunidad de ver más tiempo a ese espléndido ejemplar de hombre que era Albert.

Termina la limpieza y todos se despiden. Los primos se van a dejar a sus novias, Tom y Candy se retiran a dormir mientras Albert y George aun están conversando en el salón del apartamento del moreno.

_-¿Te gustó la rubita, verdad, Andrew?_

_-A ti no te puedo engañar, Johnson... me encantó._

George suspira. Lo que va a contar a Albert no es precisamente lo que el rubio quisiera escuchar.

_-Pues no te hagas ilusiones. Ella tiene novio, ahora está enfadada con él, pero no es la primera vez que pasa. Llevan muchos años juntos y no creo a Terry tan estúpido como para dejarla ir._

_-Ya es ser idiota enfadarse con ella..._

_-No se enojaron exactamente. Él la engañó con una compañera de trabajo y obvio Candy está herida. Pero ella lo quiere mucho, y estoy casi seguro de que lo perdonará... otra vez. _

Albert no dijo más, se fue a prepararse para dormir; y para conquistar a la hermosa rubia. Él jamás cometería tal bajeza con ella.

o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o

Al día siguiente Albert miró desde su ventana cuando Stear fue a recoger a Candy. Unas horas más tarde salió del apartamento de George y cogió el metro para ir al centro de Chicago. Su destino lo tenía muy claro: el hospital donde la ojiverde labora. Mostrando sus credenciales que lo acreditan como investigador médico en Stanford, fácilmente consigue entrar a la planta de Pediatría, aunque primero debe ponerse la ropa que le proporciona el personal. Normas de higiene del hospital.

Se queda en la puerta mirando unos minutos a la rubia vestida con un divertido uniforme de enfermera de pantalón rosa y camisola con dibujos infantiles de princesas y caballeros -adaptado al entorno donde labora- atendiendo con cariño a sus pequeños pacientes.

_«Pareces un ángel. Un hermoso ángel.»_

Uno de los niños señala hacia la puerta. Candy voltea y ve a quien menos esperaba: al doctor Albert Andrew. Se ve más guapo aun con esa graciosa camisola de pediatría -celeste estampada con simpáticos dinosaurios multicolores- y el estetoscopio al cuello. El vello castaño claro del pecho de Albert asoma por el cuello V de la camisola.

_-Hola, Candy... esto... tenía que dejar unas revistas médicas a un amigo que trabaja cerca y... pues... decidí venir a ver en persona a tus amiguitos._

_-¿Quién es, Candy? ¿Es tu novio?-_ preguntaron varias vocecitas muy interesadas.

_-Noooo... ehhh... mmm... ¡ya sé! Es el doctor "Albertini", ¿verdad que sí?_

El médico sonrió divertido, asintiendo al juego de la enfermera.

_-¿Y qué sabes hacer, Albertini?- _preguntó una pequeña desde su cama.

_-Pues no mucho... _

_-Uhhhhh..._

_-¡Pero les puedo ayudar a hacer sus cartas para Papá Noel!_

_-¡Siiiiiiiiii!_

Al momento, Albert abrió su maletín y extrajo una resma de papel estampado con motivos navideños. Distribuyó un par de hojas a cada infante y les entregó un lápiz de cera para que escribieran su carta a Papá Noel. A quienes estaban demasiado débiles para escribir Albert les escuchó pacientemente para luego hacer él mismo la carta. Fue cariñoso y cordial con los niños, y éstos no querían dejarlo marchar.

Una vez recogidas las misivas, "Albertini" se despidió de los emocionados niños y salió al pasillo. Candy se quedó unos instantes para dar un beso en la frente a cada niño, y se marchó. Había terminado su turno.

Se encontró con el médico en el pasillo, y éste le hizo una propuesta.

_-¿Te molesta si hacemos juntos el camino hacia el metro?_

_-No, por supuesto. Así podremos seguir haciendo planes para la fiesta de navidad de mis pequeños. Ha sido un gran detalle tu visita y la idea de las cartas. Soy tan atolondrada que no se me había ocurrido hacer una lista de regalos._

_-Excelente idea-_ mentira, él de lo que menos quería hablar era de planes ajenos. Lo que realmente deseaba era tomarla en sus brazos y borrar con un beso hasta el mínimo rastro del de Neal o de cualquier otro hombre.

Dieron un paseo por el centro de Chicago, en una ventosa noche típica de la Windy City. Ella tiene frío, pero intenta disimularlo, al fin que Albert no es nada suyo y pronto llegarán a la estación de metro para que ella vuelva a casa.

La rubia mira discretamente a Albert mientras cruzan uno de tantos puentes que atraviesan el río Chicago para comunicar el centro con el resto de la ciudad. El reflejo de la luna, el aire helado otoñal y las luces de las farolas callejeras confieren un halo luminoso al doctor Andrew que acentúan más, si cabe, su indiscutible belleza.

_**¿Por qué las estrellas caen del cielo**_

_**Cada vez que estás cerca?**_

_**Como yo, ellas quieren estar**_

_**Junto a ti.**_

Charlaron animadamente de muchas cosas, pero de repente el gesto de la rubia se descompuso. Un claxon empezó a sonar frenético y tras él un lujoso coche pasó al lado de la pareja y se detuvo.

_-Damita de Establo... ¿tienes frío, preciosa? Monta, te llevo a casa._

_-Número uno: hola, Neal, qué bueno que estás bien. Número dos: no me llames con ese maldito mote. Número tres: no voy a subir a tu coche. Y número cuatro: eres un asqueroso maleducado, ¿no ves que voy acompañada? ¿Por qué no nos has propuesto a los dos ir en tu maldito Audi?_

La mirada del joven Leagan se ensombreció por la envidia y los celos.

_-¿Quién es ese tipo? Si querías reemplazar rápido al actorsucho de tercera yo estaba más que dispuesto..._

_-Doctor Albert Andrew, y tú debes ser Neal Leagan. Me han hablado mucho de ti._

_-Sí, ya... me da igual cómo te llames, rubiecito. Candy es mi chica, así que la vas dejando que suba al coche._

Candy se indignó por la grosería y prepotencia del "señor Pantone rojo", y explotó en medio de la calle.

_-¿Tu chica? ¿Te estás tomando los medicamentos para la esquizofrenia? ¿O por qué tienes esas alucinaciones imposibles? Mira, Neal: que yo te haya dado un beso el día de la venta solidaria no me compromete en absoluto contigo, ¿entiendes? Además, nos engañaste para conseguirlo. Te devolveré tus malditos mil dólares._

_-No, quédatelos. Tengo mucho más, pero ya veo que a ti te van los muertos de hambre. Lo que tienes de guapa lo tienes de tonta._

El médico sintió que le daban un puñetazo a la cara y retó muy enfadado al repelente _señor Pantone rojo_.

_-Mira, Neal, si no cierras esa bocaza me olvidaré de que hay una dama entre nosotros y te partiré la boca. ¿Te quieres marchar o bajas a dar la cara?_

El señoritingo vio la ira en los azules ojos de aquel imponente hombre y supo que si se bajaba del coche saldría muy mal parado.

_-No tengo tiempo para peleítas callejeras, rubiales. Me largo, Damita de Establo, pero antes te dejo este regalito. ¡Adiós y hasta nunca, pobretona!_

Arrojó una revista de espectáculos donde se veían fotos del ex de Candy muy sonriente con su nueva novia. Sí, la misma con la que la había engañado la última vez. La rubia la recogió y Albert pudo ver la tristeza en su semblante. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella lo sorprendió con su declaración.

_-El chico de la foto fue mi novio durante seis o siete años, pero hemos roto definitivamente hace unos meses. Y Neal cree que estoy tan urgida al grado de aceptar salir con él por su dinero._

_-Si son tan ricos como dicen, no entiendo cómo siguen viviendo en el mismo barrio. _

_-Pues no lo sé, Albert... nos conocemos desde niños y su familia era tan modesta como la mía, pero desde que al señor Raymond empezó a irle mejor en los negocios, pues se sienten los ricos del barrio._

_-Comprendo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué si son tan ricos como dicen no se han marchado del barrio._

_-Supongo que prefieren ser los ricos de un barrio obrero que los pobres de un barrio pudiente._

_-Aguda observación._

Candy sonríe al rubio a la vez que saca su cartera para extraer las monedas para pagar el metro. Estaba tan nerviosa por Albert, que se le cae una foto de ella con Tom y sus padres que siempre lleva consigo. Se trata de una preciosa imagen navideña que tendrá unos veinte años de haber sido tomada. El médico se agacha a recogerla y le echa un vistazo.

En la imagen unos maduros señores White posan muy alegres con sus pequeños y los humildes regalos que han recibido los sonrientes niños. Albert se enternece, entiende que a pesar de las limitaciones económicas, la familia White ha sido muy feliz. Más que la suya propia con todos sus lujos, viajes y dinero. No le extraña que Candice y Thomas hayan resultado tan buena gente de adultos.

_-Curiosa fotografía, aquí Tom sí se parece a ti. Estaba casi rubio... y lleno de pecas._

_-Jajajaja, no puede ser, porque Thomas y yo no somos hermanos de sangre._

_-¿Son medios hermanos?_

_-No, ni eso: en realidad somos adoptados. ¿No ves que mis padres son muy maduros para tener hijos tan pequeños? Tenían como cincuenta años cuando nos recogieron del orfanato._

En la faz de Albert se dibujó el asombro abriendo la boca y los ojos.

_-En serio, somos adoptados. No pongas esa cara... te aseguro que no es nada malo, no mordemos, jajajajaja._

El rubio se ruborizó por su reacción estúpida de sorpresa. Y porque Candy le había tomado la mano para según ella hacerle patente su inocuidad.

_-Oh, lo siento, Candy. Soy un idiota._

_-No tienes por qué sentirlo. En realidad Tom y yo tuvimos suerte de ser abandonados en el hospicio porque así pudimos ser acogidos por Mary y Johnny. Ellos siempre nos han tratado con cariño, nos educaron bien y nos hicieron sentir muy queridos. Fuimos unos hijos muy deseados, Albert._

El rubio no pudo evitar hacer odiosas comparaciones entre los White y sus propios padres. No es que no lo quisieran, pero estaban demasiado ocupados en sus trabajos y vida social que Albert ni siquiera recordaba que le hubieran hecho una carantoña o haber jugado con su padre. Desde los seis años estuvo encerrado en un rancio colegio británico y sólo veía a sus padres en Navidad. Luego ni eso, porque se divorciaron y cada uno tiró por su lado. Sólo tenía a Rose, y entre los dos se han apoyado todos estos años.

Pero en realidad siempre ha estado solo, únicamente su perra Poupée vivía con él en su apartamento californiano cerca de Stanford. La perra no le acompañó a Chicago para evitar que el cambio de clima le hiciera daño, por lo que la dejó en una pensión para mascotas en San Francisco.

La dulce voz de la rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_-Amo a mi hermano, Albert, me da igual que no sea de mi sangre. A Tom le debo la vida._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Es que él me encontró en una cesta a la puerta del hospicio. Era diciembre, estaba cayendo una tormenta de nieve y yo era una recién nacida. Si Tom no hubiera oído mi llanto y no hubiese abierto la puerta para arrastrar la cesta hacia dentro del orfanato yo habría muerto congelada. Él sólo tenía tres años y los dos pillamos un terrible resfriado. Pero desde entonces me ha protegido y no nos hemos separado._

_-Caray. Con lo rudo que se ve tu hermano... ya en serio: es una historia muy bella y heroica. Veo que Tom desde pequeño ha demostrado ser un gran tipo._

_-¿Sabes? Mis padres me contaron que ellos habían hecho los trámites para adoptar únicamente a Tom. Buscaban un varoncito que no fuera ya un bebé para que pudiera ayudar en la granja en la que entonces vivían los White. Pero mi hermano se negó a irse sin mí, y los White no tuvieron corazón para hacerlo sufrir._

_-¿Y qué pasó?_

_-Pues que mis padres hicieron un papeleo rápido y aunque al principio estuve con ellos sólo en régimen de acogida, finalmente se encariñaron conmigo y me adoptaron. Luego vendieron la granja y nos mudamos a la casa de Chicago donde me conociste, pero cuando papá se jubiló volvieron al pueblo cerca de la granja. Te aseguro, Albert, que no me imagino tener unos padres mejores._

_-Ni ellos una hija mejor..._

La deslumbrante sonrisa y hermosa mirada azul que Albert regaló a Candy hizo que las piernas de la rubia temblaran de la emoción. ¿Se puede ser más guapo? ¿De dónde habrá salido este monumento? ¿Por qué George no se lo había presentado antes? El estribillo de una vieja canción de The Carpenters empezó a sonar en la cabeza de la rubia, describiendo perfectamente a aquel amable médico que le estaba gustando... demasiado. Era imposible evitarlo o negarlo.

**_El día en que tú naciste_**

**_Los ángeles se juntaron_**

**_Y decidieron crear un sueño hecho realidad_**

**_Así que esparcieron polvo de luna en tu cabello dorado_**

**_Y luz de estrellas en tus ojos azules._**

o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o

Con el transcurrir de los días las visitas y encuentros amistosos entre los rubios se repitieron infinidad de veces. "Albertini" se pasaba dos o tres tardes a la semana jugando con los pequeños, el doctor Andrew explicaba a Candy sus investigaciones científicas mientras disfrutaban de ricos croissants con chocolate en alguna cafetería, y el joven Albert Andrew charlaba sobre música o temas sociales con la rubia cuando caminaban hacia el metro. Con ella no era tímido ni de pocas palabras, hablaba con naturalidad y fluidez porque se sentía cómodo a su lado. Y es que se había enamorado, punto.

Cierto día que iban paseando por la avenida Michigan, curioseando por las tiendas y contemplando la belleza de las luces navideñas, una conocida voz llamó a Albert por otro nombre que Candy no conocía, pero que hizo girar la cabeza al joven.

_-Hey, William, ¿qué andas haciendo por Chicago? Pensaba que estarías encerrado en Stanford, en vez de esquiar en tu casa Suiza como hacíamos cada invierno en la adolescencia._

_-¿Alexandra...?_

Una preciosa castaña de ojos azules y figura de modelo se acercó a Albert y le dio dos besos en las mejillas. Tenía un elegante acento británico.

_-Sí, sí, tan parco y tímido como siempre... así que ya sé que con que digas mi nombre lo tengo que adivinar todo. Sí, Will, estoy muy bien, gracias... Oh, no, Will, no me he mudado: estoy en Chicago porque de aquí es la familia de mi novio actual, pero antes de Año Nuevo me regreso a Londres para estar con mis padres. Y definitivamente sí, Will, mi madre aun no supera que no nos hayamos casado, jajajaja._

Esa mujer además de hermosa era un torrente de alegría y clase.

-Oh, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga? ¿Qué clase de británico eres, Will? ¡Qué grosero!

_-Perdona, Alexa... mira, ella es Candice White. Candy, ella es Alexandra Carter-Bradshaw. Es una querida amiga de mis años de colegio._

_-Y yo tu ex-novia, querido-_ añadió Alexandra en tono pícaro, pero sin intenciones malignas. Los años conviviendo con Albert le habían dado el suficiente conocimiento como para ver que el médico estaba enamorado de la rubia y quiso darles un empujoncito sabiendo la timidez del doctor.

_-Encantada-_ las dos mujeres contestaron al unísono, pero mientras la cortesía de Alexa era alegre y sincera, en la voz de Candy se notaron los celos que la estaban carcomiendo.

_-A ver cuándo vuelves a Londres y nos visitas... tienes muy abandonada tu casa y a tu gente._

_«Alexandra Carter-Bradshaw, cállate de una puñetera vez...»_

_-Oh, ¿entonces no eres americano, Albert?_

Candy estaba desconcertada, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando.

_-Qué va, Candice... William es más escocés que el whisky._

El rubio estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios por el bochorno y el enfado.

_-Alexa, déjame el nombre del hotel donde te estés hospedando y yo te llamo para quedar mañana, ¿ok? Tengo que llevar a Candy a su casa._

La espectacular morena estaba divertidísima con la reacción de Albert.

_-Ya, ya, Will, veo que hago mal tercio. Estoy en la casa de mi novio, mira, te paso los datos por e-mail, ¿ok?_

_-Te lo agradezco, Alexandra..._

La inglesa se despide de Albert y de Candy haciendo un comentario que cambiará el rumbo de la historia de los rubios.

_-Will, deja de esconderte. No tiene nada de malo ser rico, y no todas las chicas te buscan por tu dinero. Candice, como este tipo es tan tímido te lo diré yo que lo conozco bien: le gustas, le gustas mucho; y no hace falta que te diga que es un hombre guapísimo y maravilloso. No lo dejes ir, hay fila a ambos lados del Atlántico para echarle el lazo. Yo se lo echaría si no fuera porque somos como hermanos, pero para las demás no es igual ¿comprendes?_

Alexa se alejó sin darle tiempo a Albert de rebatir nada, pero dejándolo con el paquete de explicarle a Candy lo que dijo.

_-Albert, creo que hay cosas que deberías contarme. No estoy enfadada contigo, comprendo tu postura, pero creo que merezco saberlo. En estas semanas te he demostrado que tanto yo como mi círculo cercano somos personas sencillas y nada materialistas. Y te apreciamos mucho._

_-Está bien, Candy... Mi nombre es Sir William Albert Andrew. Mi familia es escocesa, pero he andado por muchos lugares. Somos una familia muy pudiente, con inversiones en muchas empresas y varios países. Yo no tengo ni idea, desde joven mi vocación ha sido la medicina y la investigación médica. _

Candy lo escuchaba atentamente, pero Albert no vio ni enfado ni ambición en los bellísimos ojos verdes de la rubia. Sólo vio confianza y amor. Justo lo que llevaba años buscando.

_-Es verdad que he disfrutado de los beneficios de mi posición. Ya sea vacacionando en sitios lujosos o matriculándome en la universidad que quería sin tener que preocuparme por el coste de la colegiatura o el alojamiento._

_«¿Cómo odiarte? Imposible, te quiero aun más... pero estás más lejos que nunca de mí»_ pensó la rubia, entristecida. Pero le dio un abrazo a Albert y como si nada hubiera pasado, continuaron con sus planes para la fiesta navideña en Pediatría.

_**Es por eso que todas las chicas de la ciudad**_

**_Te siguen alrededor_**

**_Como yo, ellas quieren estar_**

**_Junto a ti._**

o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o

Por fin llegó el esperado día de Nochebuena, y Candy y Albert fueron juntos esa tarde al hospital para pasarlo en grande con los niños y entregarles sus regalos. El uno pensó del otro que se veían especialmente guapos con esos gorritos rojos de Papá Noel, cosa típica de enamorados.

Para Candy las caras de felicidad de los niños bien compensaban hasta el beso del asqueroso de Neal, tantos desvelos o haberse desprendido de objetos de gran valor sentimental para ella. Claro que sí. Estaba muy complacida con la alegría de sus niños, que recibieron desde muñecas hasta pequeños mp3.

Tras repartir todos los regalos aun quedaban dos paquetes en la bolsa. Candy se apresuró a entregar uno de ellos a Albert.

_-Espero que te guste, es un obsequio muy humilde pero te lo doy con todo mi cariño..._

Albert abrió el paquete y se encontró con dos magníficas láminas copiadas del libro _**"De humani corporis fabrica"**_, conocida obra de anatomía de Vesalio. Estaban cuidadosamente enmarcadas, y una de ellas por atrás llevaba una sincera dedicatoria de Candy que lo animaba a seguir progresando en sus trabajos de investigación.

_-Candy, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho jamás, en serio... muchísimas gracias-_ y la abrazó casi rozándole los labios.

_-Uuuuuyyyyyy...-_ chillaron los niños, y el rubio se vio obligado a soltar a Candy.

A continuación fue a sacar el último paquete y se lo entregó a la chica.

_-No es ni de lejos tan maravilloso como tu regalo, pero también te lo doy con todo mi... cariño. Espero que sea de tu agrado y que haya acertado con el valor real que creo que tiene para ti._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Tú ábrelo. Por favor._

Emocionada, destrozó el bonito envoltorio cuidadosamente preparado, y dentro encontró algo que efectivamente tenía gran valor sentimental para ella: su fiambrera y termo de Rainbow Brite.

_-Oh, Albert... de verdad, es lo más hermoso... ¿cómo lo supiste?_

_-Cuando te vi desde la ventana de George, me di cuenta de que cada cierto tiempo pasabas tus bonitos dedos por esos objetos, y entendí que eran muy valiosos para ti. Por eso los compré, para devolvértelos algún día... ¿no habrás pensado que a mí me gustaba un dibujo para niñas?_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA-_ reían los dos divertidos y enternecidos a la vez, pero el grito de un niño los sacó de su burbuja. Además, algo se había caído de la fiambrera, pero Albert lo recogió rápidamente sin que Candy viera qué era.

_-¡El muérdago! ¡El muérdago! ¡Muchachos, Candy y "Albertini" están bajo el muérdago!_

_-¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! _

_-Bueno, chica, no tienes pretexto. Estamos bajo el muérdago, y unos treinta pares de ojos están muy atentos a que cumplamos rigurosamente con la tradición. ¿Vas a romperles la ilusión?_

_-¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! _

Con tal entusiasmo, cualquiera dudaría que esos niños estuviesen enfermos. Al fin, ella se rindió y permitió a Albert que la besara. El joven le acarició suavemente con el pulgar los labios carnosos y a continuación le obsequió un beso dulce y tierno; como un delicado toque de seda.

Hablando muy quedo, únicamente para ella, Albert susurró rozando los labios de Candy.

_-Te amo, princesa. Sé que ha sido muy rápido, pero así es el amor a primera vista. Me enamoré de ti desde aquella tarde en la venta de garaje. Nunca me había pasado algo así._

_-Yo también te amo desde esa tarde, Albert... pero tenía miedo..._

_-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?_

_-De que no fuera lo suficientemente buena para ti. De no gustarte._

Albert la miró con esos hechiceros ojazos azules retándola.

_-¡Jesús! ¿Quieres saber qué tanto me gustas y cuán buena eres para mí?_

Ni siquiera la dejó contestarle. Volvió a besarla, ahora con abierta pasión, a la vez que le ponía en el dedo anular derecho un precioso anillo de diamantes, que era el objeto que se había caído de la fiambrera. Ella no lo rechazó, al contrario, se abandonó en sus brazos con los vítores de los niños como ruido de fondo.

_**Wahhhhhhhhhhh, junto a ti**_

_**Wahhhhhhhhhhh, junto a ti**_

_**Hahhhhhhhhhhh, junto a ti**_

_**Lahhhhhhhhhhh, junto a ti**_

o-o-o

_**FIN**_

_[1]Pantone es un sistema de clasificación e identificación de colores para las artes gráficas y la construcción, que viene en un catálogo en forma de abanico (como los que hay para escoger pinturas de paredes). Cada tono Pantone se identifica con un número, y cuando se habla de "registrar un nuevo color" es un sarcasmo, en realidad se quiere decir que dicho color es grotesco, artificial o de mal gusto._

_[2]La ictericia es un padecimiento hepático que causa entre otros problemas un tono amarillento-rojizo en la piel._

.-

* * *

,.

**¿Les dije? Muy rosita, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, déjenme sus reviews ya sea en ésta o en mis otras historias. Estaré encantada de leerlos. Ojalá hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Gracias de nuevo a SONICE por la inspiración y el video.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído y especialmente a quienes fueron tan amables de dejarme un review: Lady Lyuva, Clau Ardley, Gatita Andrew, Alexa Monnie, Sayuri, Flor Fritzenwald, mi tocaya Elisa, MiluXD, mi rockera Friditas, mi jefaza amigolosa BlackCat, Enaka y Arlette. Sus comentarios me animan a seguir en este camino recién andado de la escritura. Mil gracias y nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**


End file.
